National Pride
by LyraCal
Summary: -Updated- No longer a one-shot! So far, a collection, but I'll also post things with parts! Please review, so I can know to continue! Caroline- North Carolina Cameron- South Carolina Jacob- Ohio Rosemary- Kentucky (she's not in here yet, she's also someone else's oc, so I'm waiting for permission)
1. Flight

**This is a quick one-shot I did. If a lot of y'all like it, I'll do more. Also, if it's too long to be a one-shot, sorry.**

"We deserve that right!" "No, my state deserves that right!" The sounds of the scuffle broke the peace of America's home. North Carolina and Ohio were at it again.

"They were born in my state!" shrieked Ohio, a twelve year old looking boy. He had faded blond hair, and was wearing a tan coat. "Well, they actually _flew_ in my state," retorted North Carolina, sticking her tongue out. She was taller than Ohio, looking to be about fifteen. Her hair was darker, kept out of her face by a generic baseball hat, which every now and then turned light blue, dark blue, or red. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, with a light jacket over it. Ohio went red with anger, then screamed, "It's because of KITTY HAWK! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU HAD THE OPTIMAL PLACE!" North Carolina was merciless. "It's not my fault my place was perfect too. They flew there, I deserve to be the state first in flight," she smirked evilly. Ohio ran at North Carolina, tackling her, and as they fought physically, their verbal threats continued. "You're just jealous you weren't one of the thirteen colonies!" North Carolina taunted. "You're jealous that you don't have CINCINATTI or CLEVELAND!" replied Ohio. "Isn't that all Ohio has?" asked North Carolina innocently. Ohio screamed, and attempted to kill his 'big sister.'

Suddenly, America was in the fight, picking the two up as if they were tiny kittens. "Uncle Alfred!" North Carolina protested, blowing her now-askew bangs out of her face. "Caroline… Jacob…" America warned, stern for once. "What was it this time?" he asked. "Caroline, you speak." "Ohio is jealous that the Wright brothers flew in my state, so he's claiming he's first in flight because they were born there." America sighed. "Haven't you been fighting over this for over one hundred years?" he asked. Jacob nodded. "Haven't you held a grudge with England for almost three hundred years?" he replied cheekily. America glared at Ohio. "Don't ever say that again, _ever_." Caroline's eyes widened in fear. "Um, Uncle Al-Alfred, can I go?" she asked as she attempted to wriggle free from America's vice grip. Alfred gave her a slight smile. "Sure, North Carolina," he said. "Go talk to South Carolina," Without another word, Caroline fled the scene, going to discuss with her twin brother, Cameron. America smiled maliciously at Jacob. "Don't mention England like that ever again," he warned. Ohio nodded. "But most of the East Coast states do!" he protested. America nodded in acknowledgement, then replied, "That's because most of the East Coast states were my thirteen colonies. They went through the war with me, so they can joke about it." Ohio nodded, said, "Sorry, Uncle Alfred," and ran off. America smiled at the retreating boy. "It's hard being a guardian for fifty… no, fifty-two, maybe more states and territories," he muttered. "I'm still the hero, though! I always will be!"

 **Ehehehe... This came out of me seeing that the NC license plates said "First in Freedom" now... c'mon... seriously? NC was first in flight, admit it. XD**

 **EDIT: XD I'm a failure. Thank you, booklover4816, for pointing out Chicago is in Illinois; somehow, I forget that. I fixed it.**


	2. The Death of Carolina

**Ehehehe... So someone actually liked my one-shot, so... here. Have a feelsy story about my new OC, North Carolina, her twin brother, and the one who came before...**

The teenager panted as he limped through the woods. It was happening. His territory was splitting into two, and he was dying, not becoming a personification of only one. He knew the land, the colony of Carolina, was going to split, but he had welcomed it, encouraged it. It was the only way he could escape the voices in his head that were telling him different things. Now, they were getting stronger.

He staggered as he tripped over a rock. Carolina laid there, gasping, as he looked at the stars. He could feel his body weakening, his strength fading. He was lying on the place he knew would become the border of the two new lands. "God, forgive me," he pleaded. "My people have done such terrible things, and even now, they're fighting to get apart. But please, God, forgive me, forgive us all." The moon shone on brightly, but peace went through Carolina. He was forgiven. As his eyes shut for the final time, he wondered what would become of the Carolina land.

His still body began to fade, and in its place, two smaller ones began to form. A boy and a girl, that looked around two or three. Even as Carolina's body faded completely, theirs took on new life.

The girl opened her eyes first. As she brushed her hair out of her small face, she felt a strong sense of peace. She remembered the teenager's name, and somehow, she knew she was his descendant, that she was to take over his land. At least part of it. The boy got up, and stared at the girl. An invisible line separated them, and their identical minds. Finally, the girl stuck her hand over the border, and the boy took it. "We are Carolina now," they said in unison. Silently, the boy walked over the invisible border, and together, they went to find others like them, to look at the lands they owned, now. A small ghost looked at them, and smiled. "They are Carolinas," he whispered to himself. "I will be at peace."

 **Ehehehe... Ehehehe... Thanks for reviewing, RosaRosie the guest. I'll try to put Canada (who? /shot), no promises about the provinces, because one: I know nothing about them. Two: I'll be tempted to make them OC's...**


	3. The States Meeting Part One

North's P.O.V

"Hey, Rose?" I questioned my friend, Kentucky. "Yeah?" she responded. I had one thought on my mind. "Ya know how the nations have their world meetings?" Kentucky nodded. "Yep, what about it?" I had a great idea. Well, an okay idea. Better than my normal ideas. "Why don't we have one, like all of us states? There's fifty of us now, right?" I said. Kentucky looked mildly overwhelmed at my burst of questions, then she began to answer them. "Yeah, there's fifty of us now," she drawled. "We should have one." I began to think more deeply into it. "That number's not even counting Puerto Rico," I said. "And I guess DC wants to come. The name was slightly bitter in my mouth. DC's existence confused me. She was a part of Virginia, so why does she exist as a separate entity? Kentucky was thinking over it as well. "They can come to it," she finally said. "I mean, they are considered part of the United States." I had moved on from that. "I guess," I acknowledged. "But if Virginia comes, why would DC? Why does DC even exist?" Kentucky had been long since used to my strings of questions. "Well, DC is America's capital; she should come too," she responded. That didn't answer my second question. "Why does she even exist?" I wondered. Kentucky had infinite patience. "Well, DC is like a small state itself," she explained. "It broke away from Virginia and became like Sealand." I nodded in understanding, then moved back to the planning. "Okay, how're we gonna tell everyone?" I pondered aloud. "I mean, everyone sleeps at different times, and not everyone lives with Alfred. Heck, we don't even, always." Kentucky began to think, as well. "I'm not sure…" she finally said. "We could send emails out to them, and set it at a later date so that they could get some sleep and prepare and get some sleep before coming to the meeting." I nodded. "Okay!" I said, going with that. "Do we have everyone's email? I haven't talked to Allie in a while. Who does she live with now, Ivan or Matthew?" Kentucky thought for a second, then replied, "I think she lives with Matthew now. I have twenty-five of the state emails, you?" "Hmm," I thought aloud. "I think I have a good thirteen, and I think South has about the same amount." Kentucky nodded. "Okay," she said. "We'll send out the emails to the states we have." I began to think about how many people we needed to email. "We only need to email fifty people," I calculated. "We know about it, and we're also including DC and Puerto Rico." Kentucky smiled a small smile. "Yep." I began to plan again. "Where're we gonna have this?" I wondered. "None of our places are big enough. The only room big enough for all of us is Uncle Alfred's dining room, ya know, where we have Thanksgiving dinner?" Kentucky smiled at this, probably remembering all the stupid stuff that had gone on during those times. "Yeah. We could have it there!" she exclaimed. "It would be perfect!" I got excited, too. "I'll text him!" I almost-screamed, although we lived in America's house. I knew he'd be more likely to respond to a text. "I'll get a draft email done," Kentucky said, walking away to do that. I followed, as I began texting on the phone. "How's this sound?" I asked Kentucky as I finished typing. "'Hey, Al, can we borrow ur dining room 4 a wk?~ NC and KY." Kentucky nodded. "Yep, that sounds good!" she said. "Okay!" I almost-screamed as I sent the text to America. "Let's get email sendin'!" Kentucky threw her fist up in the air. "Yeah!"

 **Don't you dare correct the texting, or the spelling of anything that is 'supposed' to end with a g. Southern people don't do that... XD**

 **Rosemary/Rose/Kentucky are Sweetie42 (from dA)'s oc. Also, we roleplayed this, so about half the story is hers, too.**


End file.
